


Occupational

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto has to go—how dare he.





	Occupational

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis is easily, without a doubt, by far the best thing that’s ever happened to Prompto. He’s an amazing best friend that Prompto trusts with his life, and he’d totally give his life to Noctis in return. He loves knowing that no matter how broke, plain, and useless he gets, Noctis is there for him anyway. He loves having someone to talk to when his parents haven’t been around in months. Most of all, he loves the little things—just _hanging out_ with Noctis on an average Monday morning. Noctis has a training session after dinner and several university courses tomorrow, but for the moment, the two of them are just on the couch, trying desperately to run each other off a virtual road and laughing raucously about it.

They pause on a cinematic shot of Prompto’s flaming car careening down to its doom so they can have some snacks. Noctis has chips, and even though Prompto tries to eat healthier, he melts and winds up shoving handfuls of processed salt and flavoring into his mouth. They make fun of each other’s poor driving skills as they eat, and Noctis makes Prompto laugh so hard that he tosses his head back and slumps down the couch. That’s when he catches a glimpse of the stove clock. It’s way later than he thought. Which is no surprise. He always loses track of time when he’s hanging out with Noctis. 

He straightens up immediately, swearing as he brushes crumbs off his jeans. A moment of dazed panic, and then he quickly inventories the stuff scattered around and starts collecting his things to shove back into his bag. Noctis cuts off and looks at him: Prompto distractedly explains, “Sorry, dude. I gotta run!”

“What?” Noctis sounds both surprised and disgruntled. “Why?”

In the midst of pulling his jacket out from between the cushions, Prompto explains, “I got a job.”

“What?”

“Yeah, down at the gas station on the corner. I know, it’s total shit, but hey, so’s my resume.”

His jacket successfully stuffed into his bag, Prompto does a quick sweep of the room, double-checking if he left any debris. Noctis draws his attention back with a spluttered, “But—_why_?”

Prompto’s response is a puzzled look. Then he remembers that Noctis isn’t just _his buddy_ but also the crown prince of Insomnia, who could probably bathe in money if he wanted to. Prompto tries to explain, “I mean... as much as I love hanging out with you all day, I need money, so...”

“I can give you money.” Noctis says it so blankly, so bluntly. Prompto blinks, then blushes.

“Dude, no way! I can’t take advantage of you like that! It’s cool, I can handle a regular job—” 

“I can give you a job. You can be, uh...” Noctis pauses to look around the room, then snatches up the bag of chips and shoves one out into Prompto’s hands. “You can be the royal food tester. Here, check this for poison.”

Biting the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing, Prompto eats the chip. He chews loudly, swallows audibly, and then clutches his chest and pretends to choke. Noctis rolls his eyes. “Okay, maybe not that. You could be my maid? Ignis stopped cleaning up after me awhile ago.”

That actually sounds like fun. Or at least, as fun as cleaning could be. He’d even get a cheesy maid costume and then he and Noctis would spend hours rolling on the floor over it. But that would still fall into the _taking advantage_ category, and Prompto promised himself he’d never do that. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. Besides, he’d hate it if Noctis ever started to resent him, even if the initial idea came from Noctis himself.

Prompto reaches over to squeeze Noctis’ knee. He says, “Thanks, man. It’s cool that you care. But... I really gotta go.”

Noctis’ nose scrunches up. He’s clearly not accustomed to rejection, but in this case, it’s the best thing for him. He begrudgingly mutters, “Have a great first day.”

As annoyed as Noctis looks, Prompto can’t stop smiling. He knew Noctis enjoyed hanging out with him too, but not this crazy much. It’s bizarrely heart warming. 

Before he can stop himself, he’s leaning over and pulling Noctis into a tight hug. Noctis hesitates, then pats his back. When the hug lingers for several seconds, Noctis mumbles in his ear, “I’m gonna come visit and buy more chips.”

“I can’t give you a discount, you know.”

“What? I’m your freakin’ bestie!”

“Noct, I can’t get fired on the first day!”

Noctis mock scowls as he pulls back. Prompto makes himself get up and go, promising, “C’ya soon!”


End file.
